


Daydream No. 19

by CloudF11



Series: Pre-War Ramblings [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudF11/pseuds/CloudF11
Summary: He swore he was daydreaming again. Probably the nineteenth time this week. Jack meets the future love of his life over a damn lighter.





	Daydream No. 19

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Daydream No. 19 by Trocadero while reading this fic. 
> 
> Or Orange Colored Sky.
> 
> Either works.

_“Did I ever tell you about how we met?”_

_Piper chuckled. “Yeah, but you haven’t told me much.”_

_The former soldier gave a bittersweet smile. “Great. So here I am, unpacking my things in my new dorm…”_

“Come on, help me unpack,” Jack said, picking up yet another box of his stuff. As much as he was glad to finally get away from his parents, especially his mother, Jack wished he didn’t have to bring all these damn boxes.

“You kiddin’?” his friend complained. “I got enough of my shit to unpack!”

“Yeah, so don’t I, ya igit!” Jack argued back. “Now, how ‘bout you help me unpack, and I’ll help you unpack. Deal?”

His friend sighed. “Alright, deal,” he agreed, getting to work. “But this is gonna get wicked borin’.”

“Boring?” Jack questioned, flipping on the nearby radio. “How ‘bout now?”

A familiar tune played through the radio, filling the dorm room with a sweet tune from Nat King Cole.

_I was walkin’ along, minding my own business, when out of an orange colored sky… Flash! Bam! Alakazam, wonderful you came by!_

Jack hummed along with one of his favorite tunes as he continued to unpack his things, with the help of his friend.

“Okay, yeah, this is _way_ better!” his friend exclaimed as he continued.

_I was hummin’ a tune, drinkin’ in sunshine, when out of the orange colored view… wham, bam, alakazam, I got a look at you._

Stepping out of the door, he went to grab another box when he spotted a flip lighter on the ground. Picking it up, he noticed the old faded label on the side. Flipping it open, he flicked it on and off a few times. _Snick. Snick._

Without warning, the lighter was taken from his hands. Looking up, a woman who was considerably shorter than him held the item in her hand.

_One look and I yell “timber,” watch out for flying glass. ‘Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out, I went in a spin and started to shout, “I’ve been hit, this is it, this is it!”_

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed. Vibrant, green pieces of ice filled with concern looked on at him. “I wouldn’t be flicking this lighter like that if I were you. Playing with fire is dangerous,” she said, handing it back to him.

Freckles littered her face, and her beautiful brown hair draped over her shoulders. _Good God… she’s gorgeous._

The song continued in the background. How fitting. _I was walking along, minding my own business, when love came and hit me in the eye… Flash! Bam! Alakazam! Out of an orange colored sky!_

He swore he was daydreaming again. Probably the nineteenth time this week.

“I-Is this your lighter?” he asked, being reduced to stuttering.

“Yeah, it’s mine,” the woman answered.

“Well, uh- h-here,” he said, in an attempt to give it back. “I found it j-just lying here.”

“No, please, keep it. Its brought me a lot of good,” the woman told him, pushing it away. “The name is Nora, by the way.”

“Jackson.”

“Well, its most certainly a pleasure to meet you, Jack- if it’s alright for me to call you that.”

He continued to stutter. “G-Go ahead. Everybody does.”

“Well, I should probably get going. I’ll see you around,” Nora gave her goodbye, turning around to return to her own dorm, only to be stopped by Jack’s hand on her wrist.

“W-Wait!” he said as she turned around. “I-I know we just met, but… would you like to stop by sometime? I… I’d love to get to know you more.”

A smile grew on Nora’s face. “That sounds lovely. I’ll drop by tomorrow at 4:30?”

“Sounds great,” he replied, scratching his head. “See you then.”

As Nora walked away, his friend popped his head out of the door. “Get your ass in here, Jack! We still have a shit ton of boxes to unpack.”

He couldn’t hear his friend, his mind wandering off. _I just met the person of my dreams._


End file.
